1. Technical Field
This invention is related to the field of processor communication, and more particularly to the implementation of display port interfaces between processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display technology for computer systems continues to evolve. From the first Cathode Ray tubes (CRTs), new display technologies have emerged including Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED), Eletroluminescent Display (ELD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCoS), for example. Additionally, computer systems may employ multiple displays, projectors, televisions, and other suitable display devices.
To support the growing number of display technologies and the need to connect to multiple displays, interface technologies between processors and displays have developed into complex systems that may support platform-independent operation, networked operation, “plug and play” connections, and the like. Additionally, new interface technologies, such as, e.g., High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Video Graphics Array (VGA), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), or Embedded Display Port (eDP), may need to support legacy display types. In some cases, newer interface technologies may exploit the support for legacy display types by transmitting secondary data during time intervals, which are not utilized by legacy devices.